eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 2 - Catelyn I
Catelyn I ist das zweite Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Catelyn Tully. Zusammenfassung Am selben Tag, an dem die sechs Schattenwolf-Welpen gefunden werden, trifft Nachricht von König Robert Baratheon in Winterfell ein, dass Jon Arryn, die Hand des Königs, tot sei und dass König Robert mit seiner Familie und dem Hofstaat auf dem Weg nach Winterfell ist. Catelyn Tully überbringt Eddard Stark diese Nachricht im Götterhain von Winterfell. Synopsis Catelyn sucht Eddard im Götterhain von Winterfell auf thumb|330px|Eddard im Götterhain (von Michael Komarck ©Green Ronin) Catelyn Tully sucht ihren Gemahl Lord Eddard Stark im Götterhain von Winterfell auf, wo dieser sein Ahnenschwert Eis nach der Hinrichtung eines Deserteurs unter dem heiligen Herzbaum säubert. Sie fühlt sich nicht wohl im Götterhain von Winterfell, weil dieser so viel älter und dunkler ist als der in Schnellwasser, ihrer Heimat. Die Starks halten an ihrem Glauben an die Alten Götter fest, während sich im Großteil von Westeros eher der neuere Glaube an die Sieben durchgesetzt hat. Dort werden die Götterhaine, wenn es sie denn noch gibt, meist nur als Park genutzt, wo man die Sonne genießt oder liest, denn der Götterdienst gehört im Süden in die Septen. Eddard hat Catelyn zuliebe sogar eine kleine Septe in Winterfell errichten lassen, als sie vor Jahren dorthin gekommen ist. In der Mitte des Götterhains von Winterfell steht ein uralter Wehrholzbaum über einem kleinen Teich, ein so genannter Herzbaum. Dieser Baum hat eine weiße Borke, blutrote Blätter und außerdem ein Gesicht, das ihm vor Tausenden von Jahren in die Rinde geschnitzt worden ist. Eddard fragt als Erstes nach den Kindern. Catelyn erzählt, dass diese gerade mit der Namensgebung für die Schattenwolfwelpen beschäftigt seien. Arya und Sansa seien bereits entzückt, doch Rickon fürchtet sich noch ein wenig, denn er ist schließlich erst drei Jahre alt. Eddard erwidert ernst, dass Rickon schnell lernen müsse, seine Angst zu überwinden, denn "der Winter nahe". Während Eddard redet, betrachtet Catelyn Eis in seinen Händen, und sie muss sich eingestehen, wie alt und schön das Schwert ist, obwohl sie normalerweise nichts für Waffen übrig hat. Eddard erzählt, dass der Hingerichtete gut gestorben sei, ohne Jammern und Wehklagen. Auch Bran habe sich tapfer geschlagen, was Eddard stolz macht. Ihm bereitet aber Sorge, dass der Mann bereits der vierte Deserteur der Nachtwache in diesem Jahr gewesen sei. Er ergänzt, dass er halb verrückt gewesen sei und dass irgendetwas ihm einen furchtbaren Schrecken eingejagt habe, sodass er mit seinen Worten gar nicht mehr zu ihm durchdringen konnte. Eddard erzählt von seinem Bruder Benjen Stark, der ihm berichtet hat, dass die Nachtwache immer schwächer werde, denn sie verliere stetig Männer auf den Patrouillen. Mittlerweile fasse sie weniger als 1000 Männer. Eddard fürchtet, dass er eines Tages gezwungen sein wird, mit seinen Männern gegen Manke Rayder auszuziehen, den König-jenseits-der-Mauer, da das Freie Volk offenbar immer gefährlicher wird. Catelyn fürchtet sich vor dem Land Jenseits der Mauer, denn dort gibt es angeblich auch schlimmere Dinge als die Freien Völker. Eddard entgegnet ihr milde lächelnd, dass sie keine Angst vor den Anderen haben müsse, denn sie seien allesamt seit 8000 Jahren tot wie auch die Kinder des Waldes. Catelyn ist nicht überzeugt und erinnert an die Schattenwölfe, die am Morgen gefunden worden sind, und die es angeblich auch nicht südlich der Mauer geben sollte. Catelyn berichtet, dass Jon Arryn tot ist Eddard fragt Catelyn nach dem Grund ihres Erscheinens. Sie berichtet ihm, dass am Morgen eine Nachricht von König Robert Baratheon persönlich eingetroffen sei, dass Jon Arryn, Eddards Ziehvater und der Gemahl von Catelyns Schwester Lysa Tully, tot sei. Jon Arryns Tod trifft Eddard sehr, denn er war wie ein zweiter Vater für ihn gewesen, seit er zusammen mit Robert Baratheon auf Hohenehr als Mündel aufgezogen worden war. Als er dann Catelyn und Jon gleichzeitig Lysa geheiratet hatte, war Jon Arryn ihm zugleich zum Bruder geworden. In dem Brief berichtet König Robert, dass Jon sehr plötzlich erkrankt sei und dass selbst Großmaester Pycelle hilflos gewesen war und ihm schließlich Mohnblumensaft gegeben habe, um sein Leiden zu beenden. Spoiler zeigen Tatsächlich hatte dieser alles dafür getan, dass Lord Arryn stirbt, siehe: III-Tyrion VI Catelyn berichtet weiterhin, dass Jons Witwe Lysa Tully und ihr Sohn ins Grüne Tal nach Hohenehr zurückgekehrt seien, wobei sie sie lieber in Schnellwasser wissen würde, da sie es dort für sicherer hält. Eddard erinnert sie daran, dass immerhin ihr Onkel Ser Brynden Tully im Grünen Tal sei, denn er sei ja der Ritter der Pforte. Als Catelyn immer noch zweifelt, dass Lysa die Ehr gut tun wird, drängt Eddard sie, Lysa zusammen mit den Kindern zu besuchen, aber Catelyn entgegnet, dass sich König Robert in dem Brief für einen Besuch auf Winterfell angekündigt hat. Diese Nachricht erfreut Eddard zunächst, immerhin ist es Jahre her, seit er Robert zuletzt gesehen hat. Catelyn aber ist weiterhin besorgt, denn sie hat das Getuschel in der Burg über das böse Omen des durch einen Hirsch getöteten Schattenwolf gehört. Trotzdem versucht sie, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sie schlägt vor, Eddards Bruder Benjen eine Nachricht an die Mauer zu schicken, damit auch er den König sehen könne. Schließlich erklärt Catelyn, dass auch Roberts Gemahlin Cersei Lennister, ihre Kinder Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen sowie ihre beiden Brüder Jaime und Tyrion Robert nach Winterfell begleiten werden, genauso wie etwa 100 Ritter und deren Gefolge. Eddard mag die Lennisters nicht, weil sie sich seiner Meinung nach während Roberts Rebellion erst auf die Siegerseite geschlagen haben, als die Entscheidung schon gefallen war. Eddard ist allerdings gespannt, Roberts Kinder zu sehen. Tommen war angeblich noch ein Baby, als er ihn das letzte Mal sah, was seltsam ist, denn Tommen ist sieben Jahre alt und laut Eddard hat er König Robert zuletzt bei der Graufreud-Rebellion getroffen, die aber schon neun Jahre her ist, siehe: I-Eddard I aber Catelyn erklärt, dass er mittlerweile sieben Jahre alt ist, genau wie Bran. Eddard will sofort mit den Vorbereitungen beginnen, und er will Jory Cassel mit einer Ehrengarde gen Süden schicken, damit sie den Hofstaat auf dem letzten Stück nach Winterfell begleiten. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Catelyn Tully Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Winterfell spielen Die Herren von Winterfell: Kapitel 02